villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
V.V.
V.V. (real name: Victor zi Britannia) is one of the major antagonists of the anime series Code Geass. He is Charles zi Britannia's older twin brother and the one who granted him his Geass. Due to gaining immortality at an early age, his appearance is that of a 10-year-old boy. He is the leader of the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that researches and creates Geass users. He is voiced by Kazato Tomizawa in the Japanese version and Cindy Robinson in the English version. Character Outline He is the older twin brother of Charles zi Britannia, but as he has become immortal at the early age of 10, there is a seemingly immense age difference between them (his exact age is unknown, though being twins, he is most likely the exact same age as his brother, 63). C.C. refers to V.V. as Charles' first ally and has indeed been actively supporting him in his childhood years. Charles and V.V.'s childhood years were marred by an internal feud in the Imperial Family called the Emblem of Blood. This period filled with deception and assassination resulting in the deaths of various members of the royal court including their mother. This event convinced the two to create a Geass contract to create a world without lies and to do so, they intended to destroy the "Gods". They also swore never to lie to each other. Several years later, Marianne Vi Britannia and C.C. joined in their venture as well. Abilities Code of Immortality V.V. is ageless and immortal as a result of his code of immortality. Like C.C., V.V. is absolute immortality unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and his mind and soul were as immortal as his biological body. Any injuries he suffers immediately heal, even if he is incinerated, blown up, decapitated, completely deleted, or even if he is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, he will still return to life. He is absolutely immune to all harm, nor can he die of any natural causes His existence and soul were completely independent of even the concept of reality, making him not bound to the subjects of life, death and manipulations. As shown with his immunity to Geass. He can also grant Geass contracts like C.C., having given both his brother and Rolo Lamperouge their Geass abilities, among others in the Geass Order. Knightmare Skills V.V. is an accomplished Knightmare pilot. The only Knightmare that was known to be piloted by him was the Siegfried during the Assault on the Geass Order. Geass Like all Code of immortality users, V.V. is presumed to have Geass. However, it is unknown what his geass power was. Navigation Category:Code Geass Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Assassins Category:Envious Category:Related to Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Cult Leaders Category:Military Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyers Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Weaklings